


Our First Christmas

by SofieHatter



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/F, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieHatter/pseuds/SofieHatter
Summary: Jerafina Tabouli, Lulia Fame, and Trevor Garbo celebrate their first Christmas together as a family.Written as part of the Smile For Me Secret Santa 2019 event on Tumblr!
Relationships: Lulia Fame/Jerafina Tabouli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Our First Christmas

Lulia lay peacefully asleep in her wife’s arms as snow fell outside the Tabouli-Fame residence. But their peaceful respite was jarringly interrupted as a young, preteen boy burst through the door. “Moms! Come quick! I’ve found evidence proving Santa’s existence!”

Lulia blinked a few times as she realized what was happening, and looked up at her son. “We’ll be right there, Trevor, just give us a few minutes.” Trevor nodded with a serious expression and ran back to the living room.

Lulia sighed and smiled down at her beautiful wife, who was still in the process of waking up. “Come on, Jerafina dear, it’s time to get up.”

Jerafina opened her eyes and gazed up at Lulia, blue hair a mess and a dopey smile on her face. “But Luuuulia, it’s Christmas. Can’t we sleep in a little longer?”

“I think you’re still a little tipsy from last night, darling.”

“That’s ridiculoooooous,” Jerafina said, purposefully slurring her words. Lulia sighed and planted a kiss on her forehead as she got up and walked out to the living room.

The living room was a sight to behold. White string lights hung from the walls and paper cutout snowflakes hung from the ceiling. From the mantle hung three red velvet stockings lined with white faux fur and names embroidered in green. And next to the mantle stood their Christmas tree, adorned with red and gold ornaments. Under the tree lay many beautifully wrapped gifts, mostly for Trevor. Trevor stood in the center of the room, an impatient expression on his face.

“Last night I stayed up ALL NIGHT to get to the bottom of this, and I realized something everyone’s been missing. Santa… is a VAMPIRE!” Lulia looked at him quizzically.

“Think about it! It explains why he only comes out at night, because he would burn in sunlight! It would also explain him living in the North Pole, which has no sun for 11 weeks straight! He also only eats milk and cookies, which never have garlic!” 

“Honey, he comes in the night so people don’t see him, and he probably doesn’t get many cookies all the way out in the North Pole. I’m sure he isn’t a vampire.” Lulia replied to her son.

“But wait until you hear this! We made cookies for Santa last night, right?” Both Lulia and Jerafina nodded.

“While you two were getting drunk on your present from Jimothan last year, I slipped some garlic in! And guess how many of the cookies were eaten? None! I even put some in the milk, and that was all here this morning, too!”

“I thought you were supposed to eat the cookies and milk last night, honey.” Lulia whispered to her wife.

“Hey, you weren’t much help either, with your healthy helpings of Jimothan’s homebrewed moonshine,” Jerafina giggled back. Lulia only smiled.

“I don’t know, Trevor, I thought vampires lived on blood?” Lulia asked him.

“That’s silly! They don’t only drink blood, they can eat other stuff, too. Like maybe he just had some diabetic blood and needed sugar with it, so he just eats cookies to make up for it! You can’t deny there’s evidence there.”

“But did you see him last night? You said you stayed up late, didn’t you?”

“Are you CRAZY?!” Trevor gasped. “Why would I stay up late and risk getting sucked dry like a juice box? And I fell asleep around 10. I couldn’t do it.”

“Looks like we’re in the clear, dear,” Jerafina whispered. Lulia nodded and smiled.

“I guess you’re right, there’s no way he isn’t a vampire. What other explanation is there?” Lulia shrugged. Jerafina just chuckled guiltily.

“I’m glad you see my side of things. And now that that’s over, I’m hungry! I need more energy to control my werewolfness!” Trevor ran off to the kitchen.

“Hold on, we made cinnamon rolls last night, remember?” Lulia yelled to Trevor, hoping to slow him down. She got up and quickly made her way after him. 

The kitchen was a mess. Flour covered the countertops and baking pans were spread everywhere. Three cocoa-stained mugs stood near the sink, along with two shot glasses, waiting to be washed. And amid the chaos stood the cinnamon rolls, sitting perfectly on a covered cake stand. Trevor was lifting the cover as Lulia walked in, but had stopped to admire them in their glistening, glazed glory before taking one. 

“They’re beautiful…” he whispered, trailing off. Lulia opened a cupboard to grab plates, but when she turned to grab forks, she found Jerafina and Trevor already eating them.

“Do you two not use forks to eat cinnamon rolls?” she questioned. 

“No,” Trevor said through a mouthful of roll. Jerafina shook her head as she peeled parts of the roll off from the outside and popped them in her mouth. Lulia grabbed a fork for herself and sat down on a barstool to eat. 

“Wow, first pizza with a fork and now cinnamon rolls? What’s next, cupcakes?” Jerafina joked.

“Eating cinnamon rolls with a fork isn’t that weird, honey, plenty of people eat them that way. And if the pizza is especially greasy then what else am I supposed to do? Risk staining my dress for not using my fork?”

Jerafina walked over to Lulia, leaned down, and kissed her. “No, I guess not. But you’d still look beautiful if you did.” Lulia rolled her eyes and smiled.

“You guys are GROSS!” Trevor yelled at them. 

“Hey, you could be doing this to a spouse in the future too, sonny boy.” Jerafina walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

“Nuh uh, no way! Adults are gross and so are feelings!” Trevor shook his head.

“Oh, feelings are gross, are they? Then what would you call what you have for Nat?” Lulia raised an eyebrow.

“T-that’s… not the same! I don’t- where’s your evidence? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Trevor defended fiercely. His moms only laughed. “Also, she’s definitely probably a VAMPIRE, and mixing werewolf and vampire DNA would be a DISASTER!”

“Whatever you say, honey,” Lulia said as she finished her breakfast and started doing dishes. Trevor ran off to the living room, mentioning something about sorting presents, though the sound of the tap water obscured his voice. Jerafina wrapped her arms around Lulia’s neck and rested her head on Lulia’s shoulder.

“Dishes on Christmas, honey? Can’t you do them laaaaaater? I want you to see your gift from meeeeeee.” Jerafina begged her wife. Lulia sighed.

“I guess it can wait. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t eager for you to see my gift, anyways.” Lulia turned off the faucet and wrapped an arm around Jerafina’s waist. “I just know you’ll love it.” She leaned in to kiss Jerafina, but before she could do so, Trevor’s voice cut through their quiet moment.

“Do you guys want presents or WHAT?!” Trevor yelled from the living room. They both laughed and made their way over.

In the living room, Trevor had sorted the gifts into a pile for each person. Trevor’s was the biggest, of course. He had already started tearing one open, leaving shreds of wrapping paper on the floor surrounding him. In a few seconds all that was left was paper scraps and a fancy camera. He beamed up at his moms happily. “I got a new CAMERA! How’d Santa know?” 

Lulia smiled, remembering a few weeks ago when he had complained that his current camera didn’t have the important functions needed for his conspiracy work, so she got him one of the best on the market, with what she thought were all the important abilities. Lulia had picked up a present from her pile. It was a simple, black box with a gift tag reading “From Trevor” on it. She lifted the lid to reveal a new set of hair clips, none of them red. She remembered their conversation about how her red hair clip could bring negative attention from vampires. She clipped the green one in her hair and turned to her wife. Jerafina was holding up a large brown jug with the words “FROM JIMOTHAN” written on the label. She looked over to Lulia. “Wanna crack this baby open tonight?”

“Did we finish the moonshine from last year?” she replied.

“I think I polished it off last night, but my memory’s reeeeeeeal foggy,” Jerafina laughed. Lulia rolled her eyes again.

About twenty minutes later, once they had finished unwrapping their other gifts, both Jerafina and Lulia were left with one more each, which were from each other. Lulia watched carefully as Jerafina started unwrapping her gift, worried for a second that she wouldn’t like it. However, her anxiety was quickly eased as Jerafina burst into a smile. “New glasses! I love them!” 

In Jerafina’s hands were a new pair of rose-lensed glasses, almost identical to her old pair. Her glasses had gotten crushed during a false fire evacuation at work and she couldn’t find a new rose-colored pair anywhere, which made her sad, though she tried to hide it. So Lulia spent months researching anywhere with rose colored lenses that fit Jerafina’s prescription. The smile on her face made it all worthwhile. “Thank you, honey. I love them,” Jerafina gave Lulia a kiss.

“Of course, dear, I’m happy you like them.” Lulia looked at her remaining gift, marked as being from both Jerafina and Lulia. It was a red envelope with tape all over it. “Was this really necessary, you two?” As soon as she said that, Jerafina looked over to Trevor, nodded, and they both walked quickly out of the room. “What are you guys doing?” Lulia asked, exasperated. She attempted to rip the tape off, but there was too much of it. As soon as she started getting up to get the scissors, Jerafina and Trevor came back in, holding a corkboard with loads of photographs in a heart shape. On the border of the board was the writing “The Tabouli-Fame Family.” Lulia was speechless. She walked closer to look at the individual photos. There were some of her and Jerafina, Jerafina and Trevor, her and Trevor, and all three of them. Laughing, hugging, kissing, and so many others. Her smile only got bigger the longer she looked. 

“Do you like it?” Trevor asked.

“Like it?” Lulia looked up. “Honey, I love it!”

She pulled Trevor in for a hug, Jerafina quickly joining then. Lulia couldn’t think of a better gift for their first Christmas together as a family. 


End file.
